


Questioning Beleifs

by Petra_Ara_Orion



Series: The Shadow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Ara_Orion/pseuds/Petra_Ara_Orion
Summary: Aruroa Black was far from moral perfection. She's spent the past two years locked up in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s personal correction facilities. You ask her why and  she'll say the destruction of a Brazilian S.H.E.I.L.D. laboratory was just an accident. A malfunction of her weapons. But she knew what was right. It was merely a question of wether or not she cared. But upon being conditionally freed from her inprisonment, the foe she promised to deal with presents an enticing offer, one that causes her to question all that she believes.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this is an incomplete story. I will attempt to make at least a chapter a week. I am sorry if I do not fulfill that goal.

White, white, white. That is all that lies in this prison cell. Well, that's all there’s supposed to be. I made a black rubber ball out of a chunk of the floor. S.H.E.I.L.D prison is just boring. I've been locked in my cell for I'm not sure how long. Aside from my ball the room is empty. I've debated doing a bit of artwork on the walls. Abstract, of course. I wonder how many colors I can coax from the atoms of the walls?

The sound of knuckles on metal rings in my ears. I give the door a questioning look. Nothing.

“You’ve really lost it now.” I say, going back to mapping artwork on the walls in my head.

“Ms.Black, you need to move. I can't open the door.” a woman asks. Her voice is pretty, and gentle.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I'd rather speak with you face to face.” she says.

I know what she's doing. Trying to play the good guy. Ten minutes after she leaves the bad guy will come. But honestly, I'm curious what she wants. I stand up and move to the back wall.

The door opens to reveal a woman with flaming red hair and a figure that I have to say wasn't half bad, but the classic shield symbol made my eyes race up to her face. A face I recognized.

“Romanov?” I ask.

“I see you haven't forgotten me.” she says.

“Cut the shit. Why are you here?” I ask.

“A man named Loki stole the Tesseract. It was a key component in phase two and seeing as we weren't finished, we've had to fall back on the Avengers Initiative.” she says

I snort. “Fury wants me back? He fought pretty hard to put me away."

“He's got it in his head you have the best understanding of criminal minds. We need the Tesseract back fast as possible.” she says.

“What’s in it for me.” I say, smiling as Romanov lets a bit of anger pass over her face.

“He plans to conquer earth.” she says.

“Earth has shitty leadership.” I say.

Romanoff sighs. “Once you hit the streets you stay so long as you prove you are going to follow orders.”

"You're shittin' me." I say, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not 'shitting you'. Fury is ready to release you if you help us take down Loki." she says.

"If you're lying here..." I say.

"So I take it you accept?" she says.

"Gods Above, yes." I say.

"Then give me your wrist." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Security. It's a tracker. You just need to wear it off base until Loki is caught." she says, pulling a bulky black bracelet out of her pocket.

"Alright. I suppose that's fair." I say, putting out my wrist.

She snaps it on and a small green light flashes on.

"There. Follow me." she says. And so I follow her out of the building, getting a few glares from guards along the way.

~

"Please tell me we are not taking that thing." I say, eyes locked on the flying black deathtrap most people would call a helicopter.

"You aren't the only person I was sent to pick up." Romanov says.

"It isn't far is it?" I ask, now standing before the black machine.

"You don't have to worry about that." Romanov says as she pulls out some kind of remote from her pocket. She presses a button and something stabs my wrist.

"You deceptive little-"


	2. The Big Guy

I feel like shit when the setadive wears off. My head is pounding and I seriously think I'm going to puke. I try to open my eyes but they remain locked shut.

"Is she ok?" a man asks.

"Yes. She just has a fear of flying." Romanov says.

"Who is she?" the man asks.

"Aroura Black. She used to be an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. like me. Keep an eye on her. You don't want to be fighting against her." Romanov says.

"What did she do?" the man asks.

"Destoyed one of the most defensible facilities on the planet. Several hundred agents were posted there. None survived. It was instantaneous for most." she says.

There are a lot of things I have to say about that, but I am unable to look at them, much less back mouth.

The helicopter blades begin to spin and I feel the helicopter begin its asent. A wave of painful terror runs through me, and my inability to move makes things ten times worse.

What you are about to see is far from my finest hour. There is honestly only one time things were worse. No, two times. Anyway, My stomach regained the ability to expell it's contents ony a few minuets after I regained the ability to open my eyes and hold my head up. Of course this was also before I regained my other abilities, so I couldn't make a hole in the helicopter floor to puke into. Rice and watered down stomach acid goes everywhere. Both Romanov and the man she picked up cover their mouths and noses with their hands.

"God! That smell!" the man remarks.

By the time I stop puking my white jumpsuit is stained a truly awful shade of green and most of my hair is stuck to my face. The whole helicopter smells like what you would expect. Romanov is standing on the bench beside...oh fuck. That is not how I wanted to make a first impression on the guy that broke Harlem.


End file.
